Vanilla Twilight
by Emma Panda
Summary: Tobuscus's daughter, 13 year old Delaney Antoinette Turner, is an aspiring rock star, but how will she make it big time? With the Help of her dad and her friend William, can she get noticed? (On hiatus)
1. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

_Toby's Daughter_

**HEY EVERYBODY! So a couple nights ago, I was watching a Tobuscus Minecraft video, and I started thinking, **_**wow, Toby actually reminds me of my dad. **_**Then, I was like **_**Toby seems like he would be a good dad. **_**And then, I thought, **_**what if he was one? Would he have a boy or a girl? What would his/her name be? **_**Then, all my questions were answered. I decided to basethe character off a song. At that time, I was listening to one of my favorite songs ever, Delaney by Cimorelli. Then, I decided that Toby's daughter would be Delaney Antoinette Turner. Her personality would be just like Cimorelli described it- wildchild rocker girl with big dreams. So… yeah. This happened. This is gonna be told by Delaney and William (yes, Mini-Buscus.) **

**Dedicated to the CimFam. Nice Bike!**

DELANEY

_Only us_

_Only us_

_It's our turn now_

_No more you _

_No more me_

_Only us _

_Us_

_Us_

_Only us_

I finished my song with a flourish. People were chanting "Delaney!" then, there was an earthquake and I started jiggling. "Delaney!" shouted the crowd. "Delaney, wake up!"

I opened my eyes and groaned. "William…"

He was shaking me. I was sprawled on the couch, not at a concert. "Delaney, wake up! It's time to go to Minecon!" I snapped awake instantly. Minecon 2013. Just thinking about it gave me a rush. Especially since I was going with William! I got up, wrestling William off of me. He had "slept" over my house because dad was going to bring us to Minecon at 3 am. Really, he had stayed up watching Doctor Who for seven hours and I had been smart and fallen asleep early. Sucks for him.

I dragged myself to the bathroom and looked myself over. I wore my Shane Dawson SuperLuv t-shirt that was very wrinkled and short jean shorts. My firetruck-red hair was sticking up in odd places, and my Hazel-gold eyes had dark circles under them. I went up to my room, changed into my Food Battle 2010* shirt, brushed my hair, and went back downstairs with my bag that I had packed last night. William was waiting with his bag. Then, Dad came down the stairs holding his duffel bag. "Okay kids, let's go." He said. I grabbed my duffle bag and small makeup bag and William and I walked out the door and into the car.

I popped in my earbuds and listened to my song- well, not my song, just a song that I feel like was made for me.

_Delaney, Delaney!_

_Every day she wakes up _

_To the crunch of the guitar_

_As she brushes her teeth _

_She sings a song to the beat _

_of her hea-ea-eart_

_When she imagines her name _

_In lights_

_It gives her such a rush_

_As she belts out a song _

_Into her hairbru-u-ush_

_Ooh ooh _

_She knows_

_Ooh ooh_

_She's got along way to go_

_Delaney, Delaney_

_Wants to be a rock star_

_She knows_

_She is gonna go far_

_Hey, hey, Delaney_

_Keep the faith_

_I know one day_

_You'll be a rock star_

_You'll be a rock star_

_She's always writing songs_

_Some people laugh and_

_Some just sing along_

_They tell her she's crazy_

_But she knows that she can _

_Make it anyway_

_Ooh,_

_Ooh, _

_She believes_

_Ooh, ooh, _

_She's gonna get her dreams_

_Delaney, Delaney_

_Wants to be a rock star_

_She knows_

_She is gonna go far_

_Hey, hey, Delaney_

_Keep the faith_

_I know one day_

_You'll be a rock star_

_And even though it's hard_

_She's never gonna stao_

_Ahe's gonna be a star_

_She's gonna be a star_

_She's gonna be a star_

_One day she's not at school_

_People wonder where she's gone_

_Until they turn the radio on_

_And hear_

_Delaney, Delaney _

_Singing like a rock star_

_She always know that she would go far_

_Hey, hey Delaney_

_Kept the faith _

_And now today she is a rock star_

_She always knew that she would go far_

_Hey, hey Delaney_

_Kept the faith _

_And now today she is a rock star!_

_She is a rock star_

_She is a rock star! _

Then, Dad hopped into the car and we started moving.

**So how was that? All credit to Cimorelli and their song Delaney, which it the best song ever! Now… it's pancake time!**


	2. Screw Actions, I Like Talking

**This chapter is dedicated to the Cimorelli family. I like to ride horses!**

**It's also dedicated to Cody Waters. *Cries quietly* Look him up on Google. **

DELANEY

"I should put you two on Cute Win Fail." Dad said from the front seat. "Double YouTube star lovebirds WIN!"

My face blushed scarlet. "Dad!" I giggled. "Shut up!"

I looked at William, whose cheeks were also red, and saw he was trying not to smile.

William and I weren't, like, together. Dad just likes to tease me. We hang around with each other so much because him and my friend Danni (who was currently in a mental hospital for cutting and couldn't come with us) were the only ones who believe that I would be a rock star.

I pulled out my makeup bed and compact mirror and started painting eyeliner over my eyes.

William looked at me. "I thought you hated wearing makeup."

"I do."

Then he saw the green eyeshadow I was pulling out.

"Creeper makeup?"

"Yep."

He turned back to his computer. "Talking to Danni?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Skype. Come here."

I unbuckled my seatbelt, slid over onto the middle seat, and buckled that seatbelt, just as Dannii's face popped up.

"Hi!" Danni waved. Her wrist had a giant band-aid on it.

William was exited to see his girlfriend again.

"Hey, Delaney, check my YouTube channel. I put something up there for you."

"Okay." William and I said at the same time.

"I gotta take some tests, okay? Love you, William. Bye Delaney!"

"Love you, too. Bye!"

"Bye Danni! I'll bring you back a creeper hat!"

"Bye, Danni!" Dad shouted from up front.

And with that she logged off.

"YouTube channel?" I asked. William shrugged and opened the web browser on his Mac.

I yelped in Delight when I heard Danni strum the beginning of the song.

_Every day she wakes up _

_To the crunch of the guitar_

_As she brushes her teeth _

_She sings a song to the beat _

_of her hea-ea-eart_

_When she imagines her name _

_In lights_

_It gives her such a rush_

_As she belts out a song _

_Into her hairbru-u-ush_

_Ooh ooh _

_She knows_

_Ooh ooh_

_She's got along way to go_

_Delaney, Delaney_

_Wants to be a rock star_

_She knows_

_She is gonna go far_

_Hey, hey, Delaney_

_Keep the faith_

_I know one day_

_You'll be a rock star_

_You'll be a rock star_

_She's always writing songs_

_Some people laugh and_

_Some just sing along_

_They tell her she's crazy_

_But she knows that she can _

_Make it anyway_

_Ooh,_

_Ooh, _

_She believes_

_Ooh, ooh, _

_She's gonna get her dreams_

_Delaney, Delaney_

_Wants to be a rock star_

_She knows_

_She is gonna go far_

_Hey, hey, Delaney_

_Keep the faith_

_I know one day_

_You'll be a rock star_

_And even though it's hard_

_She's never gonna stao_

_Ahe's gonna be a star_

_She's gonna be a star_

_She's gonna be a star_

_One day she's not at school_

_People wonder where she's gone_

_Until they turn the radio on_

_And hear_

_Delaney, Delaney _

_Singing like a rock star_

_She always know that she would go far_

_Hey, hey Delaney_

_Kept the faith _

_And now today she is a rock star_

_She always knew that she would go far_

_Hey, hey Delaney_

_Kept the faith _

_And now today she is a rock star!_

_She is a rock star_

_She is a rock star! _

"Dedicated to my best friend Delaney! Check out her channel, DelaneyRocksHamsters! Bye!" Danni concluded.

**A couple things I would like to say: **

**This is a spinoff of my other story**

**If you read my other story, you would know that Danni is sort of… taking over my life. Now, she's like my alter ego. Help. Me. **

**Shutup!**

**No, its my story!**

**Emmy, don't make me-**

**Danni! SHUT THE F**K UP!**

**Whatever.**

**As you can see, I'm kinda at war with myself. Er… Danni. Whatever, We're the same person, basically.**

**We are not!**

**DANNI, STOP BEING A F**KING B*TCH!**

**Yeah. I'm nuts.**


	3. But What If I CAN'T Talk?

While we were in the car, Danni videochatted again. She said that she had met a girl who was volunteering and was assigned to her room. She pointed the webcam at her.

"Hi!" she said, waving. "My name is Vanilla!"

"Hi!" William and I replied. She seemed nice.

Then we heard a call from the other room. "Vanilla Twillight!" It said. "The bus is boarding!"

Vanilla turned to the camera "That's my call! Bye!"

Then she disappeared.

I slid over to my seat again and pondered the thought of this girl- wait, no. She was more than just a girl. She was something special.

Long silvery blond hair, blue-gray eyes. Slim figure, 10 or 11 years old, button nose, high cheekbones...

I had only known her for about 30 seconds, but in that 30 seconds I knew.

She wasn't normal. There was something about her that was different. She was too pure and innocent.

She would change this world.

**The songs I listened to while writing this:  
**

**Rihanna- Take A Bow (oldschool Rihanna! WOOT WOOT!)**

**Rihanna ft. Eminem- Love The Way You Lie Part 2  
**

**Jojo- Too Little Too Late  
**

**Jordin Sparks- No Air ft. Chris Brown  
**

**Next To You- Chris Brown ft. Justin Beiber  
**


End file.
